


狐屄

by furinkazan



Category: All伦
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furinkazan/pseuds/furinkazan
Kudos: 12





	狐屄

做爱总有数不清的突发情况。

男人正抓着邓伦的腰，一下一下把自己送进去。  
那截向下塌陷的腰触感极佳，男人用虎口卡住腰侧，手指在邓伦雪白的肚皮上滑来滑去，把白糯的皮肤掐出一小片的红色。  
他的腹部一下一下撞在邓伦的屁股上，每前倾一次邓伦就被顶的往前倒一下，只能勉强用手肘撑住，才不至于整个被倒折过去。

这次…真的太深了…邓伦捏紧拳头，被快感刺激出来的生理盐水在眼眶里打转。那根阴茎在自己的肉穴里一下一下的开拓，越捣越深，他怀疑那根鸡巴已经把他的直肠顶破，直直冲进了他的腹腔，不然为什么他整个下腹都酥麻的不能动弹。快感从后穴泛滥，淹没了小腹涌上尾椎，邓伦感觉自己的狐狸尾巴都快要爽到蹦出来了。

邓伦离不开男人的精液。  
狐狸精是靠吸人精气活下去的，最直接的方法就是做爱，让男人把精液射进自己体内。那些温热的精液所蕴含的精气会被肉道迅速吸收，然后窜进四肢百骸，总能爽的邓伦一激灵。他最喜欢的就是被中出的那一瞬间，他能感知到精液一股一股灌进自己的穴里，黏稠的浊液和自己分泌的淫水混在一起倒流向更深处。  
和他做爱的人类只能看见他潮红的脸，不受控制的眼泪，被吮吸肿胀的乳头，蜷起来的脚趾，看不见的是爽到炸毛了的狐狸耳朵和那根绷直了的狐狸尾巴。

虽然看上去总是被肏到失神，但其实做爱的节奏基本都掌握在邓伦自己手里——床上卧着的从来不是什么弱不经风的小白兔，那是一只狐狸精，一只不知餍足的野狐狸精。

但这一次。  
好像有点失控了。明明他才是身经百战的老手，却被一个第一次见面的处男肏的快要直接射精。  
从浴室到阳台，现在又到床上，邓伦第一次被操到快要失去自我意识，完全掌控不了局势，几近驯服。他被摆成跪伏在床沿边上的姿势，无力的双腿被站在地上的男人用膝盖顶开，自己流着水的下体正正对着男人，门户大敞的等待着新一轮喂养。  
那根鸡巴在他的穴口周围滑动，混沌中邓伦只能感知到那硕大温热的龟头，把他泥泞穴口的褶皱一点点扶平。邓伦的手指下意识抠紧床单，快一点进来，他心里有个声音这样命令到，但无奈嘴里只能漏出一点脱力的呜咽。

这是他第一次做爱，和一个才认识两个小时却美艳绝伦迷得他发狂的陌生人。

男人一手掌着邓伦的腰，一手扶住自己的鸡巴，就着之前的体液再一次猛的舂捣进去。

他甚至到现在不知道这个已经被他操到失神的人叫什么名字，即使他已经射在对方体内两次。他只能自己在心里悄悄喊他狐狸精。  
狐狸精看起来很年轻，感觉也就20出头，一身皮肉似雪白。当他把对方上衣扣子一粒一粒解开时，他脑子里浮现出来小时候看的动画片——矿工挖到宝藏，然后揭开箱盖，宝藏夺目的金光照得矿工黑黢黢脸一览无余。  
这个形容确实有点夸张了，但男人确实觉得身下这人在反光。这身皮肉不仅白的无瑕，而且肉眼可见的细腻，他小心翼翼的吻下去，舌尖尝到的只有无尽的甜美。  
在插进去之前，狐狸精看上去还是很纯真的，一双凤眼睁得圆溜溜，看见他的尺寸还知道脸红。乖乖跪坐在他胯间给他口交的时候悄悄瞟他，眼皮一撩，折进深深的眼窝里。

之后就像黄片里的那样，他捉着他找到的狐狸精一次又一次的冲刺发泄，他掐住邓伦奶头，看着对方难耐的扬起尖巧的下巴，那截雪白的颈项晃的他失神。  
那口湿热的肉嘴绞着他的鸡巴，每一次抽插带来的快感都是灭顶的，男人想原来这就是被欲望裹挟的感觉。

第三次，男人觉得自己快要第三次射精了。他就着背入的姿势把邓伦搂起来：“叫什么名字？”男人在邓伦耳边喘息着问到。被肏弄着的狐狸精已是临界点，耳后的热气是最后一根稻草。  
男人只听见狐狸精断断续续的哭腔：“邓…呜…邓…”  
“伦”字还没来得及说出口，男人顺势猛的一顶，滚烫的精液注进了邓伦的肉壶。像是顶破了什么虚无的屏障，一股热流从邓伦肠道深处浇下来，爽的男人一哆嗦——邓伦被肏到潮吹了。  
被搂在怀里的人再也跪不住，软软的就要往床上倒下去。男人沉浸在射精的快感里，只下意识的一捞，却没有想象中的重量。

他回神一看，手里没有本应该接住的那个人——只有一只喘着气的狐狸。  
不是比喻句，确实是一只狐狸。一只正儿八经地地道道如假包换的红狐狸。

男人感受着手里沉甸甸的小动物，那蓬松的狐狸尾巴正一抽一抽的卷动着，扫在他的大腿上。狐狸嘴微微张开着，隐约露出一排细白整洁的牙齿，一丝涎水顺着稍长的獠齿滴落在被单上。

所以真的是狐狸精？男人白茫茫大脑真干净。他看着自己捧着的狐狸，脑子里充斥着邓伦那张脸，确实是一副狐狸相——平常也许还能藏着，一笑起来就原形毕露。  
笑起来的时候那双带着钩子的狐狸眼一眯，龇着一口细白小巧的牙，两片丰润的嘴唇自然收薄，嘴角尖尖的弧度一下子就能把人击中。就差没有伸出狐狸黑黑的爪子来扒拉你两下了——男人当时确实是被这样简单的一个笑容就吸引住了，马上就答应开房的，狐狸精的魅力诚不我欺。

狐狸在抽搐——当高潮后的生理性抽搐带动穴肉再一次包裹住男人时，他这才发现自己的鸡巴还插在狐狸身体里。  
毕竟也是二十多岁的人了，该看过的黄片他一个不落，现在，他知道自己正处于一种微妙的兽交状态。  
平常看片的时候他只把兽交当猎奇片看了，正常男性怎么会平白无故对动物产生反应。但当下，即使从狐狸体内退出来，他发现自己依旧硬挺…男人捂住自己的脸有些不知道该怎么应对。

这只红狐狸真的很漂亮，虽是动物却和刚刚的人身一样吸人眼球。一身皮毛油光水滑，男人没忍住像摸猫摸狗一样上去撸了两把。他像之前卡住邓伦的腰一样卡住了狐狸的腰，这狐狸实在纤细的可怜，每一次呼吸他都能清晰的感受到柔软肚皮的起伏。着了魔一样，男人把脸凑近了去。他感觉到那些火焰似的赤色绒毛若有若无的飘在脸上，加之动物通常都比人体温高出几度，他以为自己正捧着一团火。  
下一秒一只黑色的爪子按在了他的脸上。

邓伦懵逼了。  
邓伦看着按在男人脸上自己黑黑的爪子彻底懵逼了。  
他刚刚确实爽翻了，但没想到居然爽翻到了现原形的地步。等他从高潮的余韵中回神，只看到男人一脸痴汉样的靠过来，邓伦下意识伸手一推就看见自己黑色毛绒绒的爪子——什么情况。  
第一次，狐狸精体会到了什么叫大脑嗡嗡作响。

男人抓住那只按在自己脸上的爪子，拿远看了看。  
…好可爱…男人捏着肉垫按了按。  
他一手抓住一只前爪，把狐狸像人一样按在了床上。狐狸估计也是吓蒙了，一双水绿水绿的眼珠子不知道在看哪里，一条毛绒绒的尾巴也是无意识到处乱扫，甚至几次扫过了男人还硬着的鸡巴。  
这对男人来说无疑是赤裸裸的邀请。

本来就是出来找刺激的，干脆玩脱了算了。  
在大脑和鸡巴同时充血的时刻，男人却觉得自己比任何时候都清醒，他感到自己心中腾起了一股收也收不住的邪火，无处发泄的肉欲和强烈的好奇刺激的他呼吸都重了起来。他真的明白自己想要干什么。  
他松开狐狸爪子前还留恋的搓揉了两下。把肚皮朝天的狐狸调了一面，只消一只手就轻松固定住了狐狸的的腰。  
男人吸了口气，伸手顺着脊背，从头顶呼噜到了狐狸尾巴，算是安抚。那条尾巴在他手里不安分的躲来躲去，他好不容易逮着之后用力捏了一把。  
“嗷！”被固定住的狐狸弹了一下，又被腰上的手按回床上。  
男人一边抚摸着尾巴毛一边把手指伸向那个他刚刚插在里面的入口——对，即使是个狐狸，他还是决定来一炮。  
他猛地插了两根手指头进去。狐狸邓伦的穴口比人类邓伦的小不少，即使刚刚被肏过，此刻还是不能适应突如其来的异物。  
好痛！狐狸邓伦讲不了话，只能又嗷的哀叫了一声。这个男人真的疯了！我现在是一只狐狸啊啊啊啊啊啊！

两指刚一插进去男人就挨了邓伦一脚，黑色毛绒绒的脚爪在他手臂上留下三道血印。男人惊了一下，那只按狐狸的手也松了松，邓伦马上翻身就想跑下一秒却被揪住了尾巴。

“疼死啦！！”邓伦从来没被这么对待过，疼的直骂娘，但落在男人耳朵里全是嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷的狐狸叫。  
男人拉着尾巴把狐狸拖回来，看看自己手臂上渗出血珠的伤口，提拎着狐狸后颈肉就把邓伦整个拎小猫一样拎了起来。  
四肢悬空，狐狸邓伦无措的扑腾了两下，好像所有动物被拎住后颈都会老实起来，看来即使是成了精的狐狸也不例外。男人微微松了口气。  
可怜的狐狸四肢都吓得缩在一起，耳朵紧张兮兮的直立着，试图用尾巴护住自己的下体，他把狐狸尾拽开，看见了小小的穴口肿胀着，自己的精液正和之前潮吹时涌出来的春水从狐穴里流出来。那些黏糊糊的液体流出来后，挂在了狐狸毛上，沾的附近一片的绒毛都泞在了一起——狐狸的尻怯怯的开合着，看上去真的很可怜。

一旦打开了新世界的大门，那就会一扇接一扇不停的开下去。男人觉得自己现在就是这种情况。从没想过，有生之年，他居然被一只狐狸的下体吸引到移不开眼——难道这就是狐狸精的魅力？

就当我是精虫上脑的变态呗，男人心一横，把狐狸往床上一按，揪着狐狸尾巴把肉穴提到一个合适的高度，然后一鼓作气的把自己的阴茎送了进去。

好爽…男人真的觉得自己眼睛都红了。  
比人类狭窄的甬道紧紧箍住他的阴茎，狐狸穴口的褶皱都被撑平，高热体温的优势在此刻更加明显。之前留下的精液春水填满了狐狸体内，他像插在一个水囊里，每一次插入都能听见咕啾咕啾的色情水声，你妈的，如果忽视被抓出来的几道血痕和满耳朵的狐狸叫，肏这只狐狸绝对是天上地下第一爽事！

邓伦真的好疼，疼的他哭。他感觉自己的眼泪已经把眼眶周围的毛毛都打湿了，这还是只有他小时候才有的感觉。  
他堂堂一只修出人形的公狐狸精，居然被雄性人类按着本体操，这简直就是奇耻大辱！  
虽然他化成人也是挨肏的，但用人形被肏和本体被肏这对邓伦来说这之间的区别实在太大了。现在这个情况，那个男人明明已经知道他是一只狐狸却还不放过他，还用那根对于狐狸来说尺寸过大的鸡巴捅他这简直就是在上刑。  
虐待野生动物是违法的！你们处男真的无法无天！你把你们纯情处男的脸都丢尽了！床上的狐狸流着眼泪，屄里勉勉强强吞吐着那根粗长的阴茎，变不回人形的他只能用男人听不懂的狐言狐语嗷嗷嗷的骂骂咧咧。

男的把邓伦翻一面，肚皮朝天，一边继续打桩，一边暗戳戳的找藏在绒毛下的奶头。  
一开始狐狸还弓起来像是要看清楚两人的交合部位，还对着那根进进出出的鸡巴叫个不停，现在狐狸像是被肏累了，死了一样摊在了床上。那四只黑爪子之前一直想方设法的扑腾来扑腾去，现在估计也是累了，两只前爪老老实实的搭在胸前，两条后腿岔开，完全就是一副懒得反抗躺平任肏的模样。  
持续不断的哼哼唧唧从狐狸尖尖的嘴里冒出来，附着一层浅色绒毛的肚皮被男人的鸡巴顶的一鼓一鼓的，男人把手移到了狐狸小腹。  
射精的时候，他隔着一层狐狸肚皮，把手指按在了自己的龟头处。好软好薄好可爱…他心说。

鸡巴退出来的时候精液也跟着被带了出来，狐狸尾巴根那一块已经混乱的有点不能看了了。  
要不是看见床上摊成一张狐狸饼的家伙狐须还在小幅度的抖动，男人真的怀疑自己是不是真的把野生成精动物操死了。

邓伦不想说话。  
他的身体和精神都受到了严重的伤害。狐狸邓伦实在不知道该怎么面对现在的情况，要是变回人身难保不会再挨两次肏，怕了怕了，邓伦选择装死。  
他把眼睛虚开一道缝，看见男人扯了两张纸巾擦了擦自己的鸡巴，然后帮自己揩了揩狐狸屁股。切，算你还有点良心。快点穿好裤子滚蛋吧，死处男！别忘了付房费！  
刚腹诽完，一张脸就贴在了他的肚皮上。  
像吸猫一样，那张脸毫无章法的蹭来蹭去，好像恨不得钻进他的肚子里。嘴里还念念有词：“灯灯…灯灯…狐狸灯灯…”  
这是多么大的乌龙！狐狸邓伦欲哭无泪把脑袋歪到了一边。  
下一秒他就惊叫起来。那个男人居然叼住了他的一只奶头！

狐狸当然有奶头，狐狸甚至有六个奶头，公狐狸也不例外。要问公狐狸的乳头是干什么的，公狐狸邓伦也不知道。  
但现在这是什么情况？为什么这个男人要对着公狐狸的乳头又嘬又含另一只手还捏来捏去的？  
你以为公狐狸会觉得爽吗？——好吧，公狐狸邓伦现在确实爽爆了。  
爽的舌头从嘴里伸出来疯狂的喘，爽的狐须抖个不停，爽的喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的响声，爽的两只黑脚爪按在男人头顶都按不稳。那条蓬松的尾巴卷在男人脖子上，就像被肏爽了的女人搭在男人腰上的那条腿。  
本体被肏了这么久，狐狸邓伦终于爽到了，爽的他整个狐都不清醒起来，这种谜一样的快感还带着点羞耻和禁忌，比他人身被吸奶爽了不知道多少倍！  
男人忽然觉得自己脖子上湿了一下，当他意识到这是他身下的这只狐狸被他舔奶舔射了的时候，他更加卖力起来。

最后失去意识前，邓伦真的觉得自己疯了。因为他的狐狸脑子居然在遗憾自己没有奶，不能让男人那张湿热的嘴多留一会。

———— fin ——


End file.
